Typically, a method to receive a signal transmitted over a TDMA (Time Division Multiple Access) transmission link comprising coded channels, has:                equalization operations to compensate for signal distortion introduced by the transmission link in a signal burst, and        block decoding operations to perform channel decoding operation from the equalized signal bursts.        
Such a signal receiving method is carried out by a signal processor. A signal processor can handle only a limited workload because it is only capable of executing a certain number of instructions per second. Typically, this number of instructions per second is expressed in Mips (Million of Instructions per second).
Nowadays, a significant amount of Mips on a signal processor are needed to run other applications simultaneously with the signal receiving method. Other applications can be AMR (Adaptive Multi-Rate) encoding but also applications which are activated by a user like ring generation, music playing or entertainment games, for example.
However, the amount of Mips on a signal processor is limited by other considerations like the necessity not to exceed a limited processor frequency compatible with a low power consumption.